


Turned On

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll believe that when I see it, Secret Agent Man”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned On

Emily grabbed the sheets as her pelvis thrust upward. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her thigh muscles clenched.

 

“Jesus! Oh my God! Ohhh, Aaron!”

 

He loved the sounds of her desire…the way she whimpered and whined. Sometimes she just screamed. He knew how close she was, and her second climax knocked the wind out of her. Hotch lapped up every drop of her honey-coated sweetness. He went for another taste but Emily stopped him.

 

“I need to recover.” She was breathless. “Oh my God.”

 

He smiled, trailing wet kisses up her body. He lingered at her breasts, toying with her nipple ring with his tongue before they were face to face again. Hotch ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

 

“Taste how sweet you are baby.”

 

His kisses were intense as he rubbed his body against hers. Emily moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Oh God Em, you taste so good. You feel so good, I want you so much.”

 

Emily laughed.

 

“What?” his lips moved down her neck, sucking on the soft skin. His hand cupped her breast. He flicked her nipple and she shivered.

 

“I'm a monstrosity.” Emily replied, still laughing. 

 

“Don’t you dare say that. You are so beautiful, Emily Hotchner. That is my baby girl in there.” Hotch stroked her stomach before going back to her neck.

 

Emily shifted underneath him. She was seven months pregnant and almost every position these days caused some discomfort.

 

“I'm not talking about the baby,” she sighed and caressed his shoulder blades. “I'm talking about my body.”

 

“It’s not true. You are exquisite…sexy and beautiful. You make me so hot.”

 

“I see that, and I am trying to figure out how.”

 

“We don’t have to talk about that now. We don’t have to talk at all. I want to make love; I'm aching for you.”

 

“Damn Hotch,” she stroked the length of his hard cock and giggled. “You really are.”

 

“I am. Are you recovered? Don’t you want me?”

 

Emily’s hormones could be unpredictable. One minute she could be tearing his clothes off and the next did not want to be touched. The ups and downs were not always easy on her husband, who found her sexier with each passing day. His desire even surprised him…Hotch usually had no problem controlling his libido. While he always wanted Emily, lately he was nearly crazed.

 

She didn’t answer him, just turned on her side. A funny sound came from Hotch’s diaphragm as he molded his body to hers. His hand caressed the curve of her ass, hip, and thigh. Emily slid her leg over his and sighed when she felt him hard against her. He slid inside of her, moaning as Emily threw her head back. The feeling of her hair on his skin made Hotch shiver. She loved the noises he made when he made love to her. She turned him on and he always wanted her to feel as good as he did. Better than he did most of the time.

 

“No honey,” Emily gently moved his hand away when he went for her clit again.

 

“No?”

 

“It’s too much.”

 

“OK baby,” he sucked her earlobe between his lips as his hand moved up to her breasts instead. “You just tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you.”

 

She didn’t want to tell him to cum and get it over with. That wasn’t exactly how she felt, he made her feel wonderful, but these days the first thing that popped into Emily’s mind usually came out of her mouth. She blamed her hormones. Others thought she was finally just saying what she felt. Emily smiled, reaching back to stroke his face. Hotch trembled, tumbled, and finally fell, crying out her name. He stayed inside of her for a while because he knew she liked that. When he fell over on the mattress, Hotch exhaled.

 

“Damn,” he mumbled.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

 

“I should be asking you that. Hey…” Hotch cuddled close to her under the blanket. “Was that too much?”

 

“I'm alright?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Emily nodded, turning in his arms. Hotch’s arm immediately protected her expanding belly. She was growing everyday and it fascinated him. He had fond memories of Haley’s pregnancy with Jack but no idea of how to share them with his new wife.

 

“I have to say I don’t know how much longer I can…everything is stiff, swollen or sore.”

 

“Aww, you poor thing.” Hotch kissed her nose. “I'm going to leave you alone, I swear it.”

 

“I’ll believe that when I see it, Secret Agent Man. In a few months, you’ll be good to go. That is unless my lack of belly suddenly turns you off.”

 

“Oh please,” he kissed her. “You are always sexy to me. Emily, you turn me on in ways you probably haven’t even thought of. Tomorrow night I am going to give you a full body massage. No funny stuff, I'm just going to make you feel good.”

 

She smiled and settled her body close to his. She loved being in Hotch’s arms. No matter how tired or how sore, when he held her, Emily was content. Soon their baby would be in her arms. Every time Emily thought about it, she was excited as well as fearful. A family was something she wanted so much but as it came closer, fears nearly overwhelmed her. JJ assured her she went through the same thing her last trimester of pregnancy. It was normal and Emily had no cause for worry. They all knew her daughter would be the most loved little girl in the world.

 

“I love you, Aaron.” She whispered.

 

“I love you too. I love our baby girl, Jack, and the life we’re building together. It’s a little unconventional but we’re happy.”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“Absolutely not.” his reply was firm. “Get some sleep Emily, and don’t worry. I know you have been even though you think you're hiding it from me.”

 

“Sometimes I want things to be perfect. I know that’s impossible but…”

 

“We have our own version of perfect. Isn’t this moment everything you want it to be?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Emily nodded, smiling as his arms moved tighter around her. The worries would come back but she would not let them take her down that road tonight. She was exhausted and her husband gently stroking the small of her back led her to sweet dreams.

 

***

                                                                                                              



End file.
